DEVELOPMENTAL FUNDS PROJECT SUMMARY The Mayo Clinic Cancer Center (MCCC) considers Developmental Funds to be one of the most critical components of Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) support. Together with institutionally derived MCCC discretionary funds and philanthropic support, these funds have supported the recruitment of new research faculty, development of Shared Resources, pilot projects to generate preliminary data in support of peer- reviewed funding opportunities, and support for Staff Investigators. Processes are firmly established in the MCCC to solicit and review proposals for CCSG Developmental Fund support. Funding is predicated on scientific merit, programmatic relevance, MCCC strategic priorities and, in the case of Shared Resource development, the unambiguous needs of MCCC members with peer-reviewed funding. We are requesting increased funding in the next project period to support initiatives in the following categories: ? Recruitment of outstanding new research faculty. In the past funding cycle, CCSG Developmental Funds were used to support the recruitment of 2 outstanding faculty members. We are requesting support to recruit 3 junior faculty each year over the 5 years of the next grant cycle, with support for recruitment of senior faculty provided by the institution and philanthropy. ? Development of new Shared Resources and new technologies and services to ensure the scientific vitality of MCCC members and Programs. Development of one new Shared Resource (Immune Monitoring) is underway, and a second (Organoid) is being investigated. ? Pilot projects. MCCC has used Developmental Funds to support highly innovative but high-risk proposals both within the Cancer Center and in conjunction with outside institutions, and will continue to do so in the next cycle. ? Staff Investigators. As in the past funding cycle, we are requesting funds to provide partial salary support for 3 Staff Investigators in Basic Science (genomics), Clinical and Translational Research (immuno-oncology), and Population Sciences (prevention and screening).